


True love

by Ishundania



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Parent Yondu Udonta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishundania/pseuds/Ishundania
Summary: A Nova Corpsman and a Ravager. Two sides to a different coin but love gets everyone in the end.Garthan is at bar with his fellow corpsman celebrating there deployment to the Kree war zone. Peter is at bar because he is a ravager. This is there love story and the trials they will face together and apart.





	1. Chapter 1 - The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This before Guardians of the Galaxsy. Peter Quill is 19 years old and Garthan Saal is 26 years old. 
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them! =)

Nova Corps was life at least to Corpsman Garthan Saal. He existed to carry out Nova Force orders and police the known universe. Yet, how did he find himself down here in a bar drinking before his deployment to the Kree war zone. 

The party grows louder by the minute and it’s unlikely he will be able to leave without causing hardship to his fellow corpsman. So, he sits and observes the others in bar, most are fellow corpsman come to celebrate their first deployment and with hopes they will be the one to push back the Kree Empire. Unlikely but we all most dream. ‘Ah’, he thinks ‘just keep sipping the beer and eventually the celebration will come to an end. Hopefully.’ 

He could not help but observe the others in the bar. They ranged from fellow Corpsman, to off-worlders who have come to relax before shipping out to the next interstellar trading hub. Everyone with a purpose to relax and drink their sorrows away for the night. 

Another sip of beer.

“Hey,” a young Xandarian drawled as he pulled the chair next to him. Young with dirty blonde hair attached to a handsome young man barely an adult in a rumpled white T-shirt. Beautiful with a off-worlder feel, most likely a long-distance hauler by the look of him. 

“Are you in need of assistance?” Garthan asked, setting down his beer, while he was off-duty he was Nova Corp. He adjusted his Corpsman uniform and turned his full attention to the Xandarian but the Xandarian began to chuckle.

“Sorry, sorry” the Xandarian began to say in between his chuckles.

“I do not understand your laughter, while I am only a Corpsman, I am Nova Corp and it is my duty to assistant you if you are in trouble.” Garthan replied, even as he began to explain how he would help, it only made Xandarian chuckle more. “Unless your matter is sensitive I would be more than happy to direct you to a Millennian Nova corp.” 

The Xandarian was bent over the counter grasping in laughter, when he looked up and said, “Sorry, it’s just, have you never been hit on before?”

“Violence is prohibited on Xandar and as..”

“No! No” the Xandarian smiled his eyes sparking with a mischief, “I meant you are really good looking, and can I buy you a drink?”

Ah. 

Garthan was in disbelief. He could not help but scowl in response but for some reason it only made the young Xandarian chuckle start again. Annoyed, Garthan adjusted his uniform again and turned back to his beer. ‘Just take one more sip and the annoyance might go away.’ 

“Sorry, let me start again,” the Xandarian began, “can I buy you a beer?” 

“No”

“I will take that as a maybe, and my name is Peter Quill.” the annoyance uttered as if the greatest secret in the universe. “What is yours?”

Garthan could not help but turn and get caught in Peter’s blue eyes. ‘Peter. A beautiful name for a beautiful creature.’ He could not help but think. 

“Garthan, Garthan Saal”

Why did he say that? He is a Nova Corpmans, a member of an elite force whose entire existence is to police and protect the galaxy. 

Yet Peter’s face lit up and all his thoughts came to a halt. Peter had a beautifully amazing smile, full of light and happiness. With blue eyes that could suck in an entire world and never let you go.

“Garthan” Peter asked, as if testing the name out on tongue. “A drink then, to a new friendship.” He chimed there glasses together and chugging the rest of his drink before shouting “and the advantage that awaits!” 

“What?”

“Don’t worry, we are going to have a blast!” Peter grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

The rest is a blur of laughter, alcohol, and dancing. Lots of dancing.


	2. Chapter 2 - The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nova Corpsman and a Ravager. Two sides to a different coin but love gets everyone in the end.
> 
> Garthan is at bar with his fellow corpsman celebrating there deployment to the Kree war zone. Peter is at bar because he is a ravager. This is there love story and the trials they will face together and apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This before Guardians of the Galaxsy. Peter Quill is 19 years old and Garthan Saal is 26 years old.  
> If you find any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them! =)

Garthan head was pounding when he woke up and his mouth felt like death. The Nova Force warning had awakened him, was there danger nearby? He began to move when the arm across his chest tightened. An arm across his chest which was not his. 

‘Ah,’ he thought ‘what happened last night?’ A beautiful boy with blue eye, whose smile lit up the whole room. Peter. The boy was Peter. Dancing with Peter until he could not feel his toes anymore. So much dancing, with twists and turns and stepping on Peter’s feet. Peters laughter turning serious as he began to kiss him. 

Garthan turned his to the side and found himself face to face with one of the most attractive faces he had ever seen. He could not help but look at him with puzzlement and disbelief. Peter was perfect, and he was not. How could such perfection exist? 

Before stopping himself, he ran his fingers along Peter’s face as if to memorize every detail. The flush of his checks to the little wrinkle in his nose.

“Well, this is awkward,” Peter said wiggling his eyebrows

“I did not mean to cause alarm. I will cease my arm movements immediately”

“Alarm? Don’t stop, it feels nice” Peter whispered as he hugged him tighter and began to fall back asleep against Garthan. 

“I must stop now, as I must prepare for my Nova deployment,” Garthan stated 

“Just five more minutes”

“I will leave you to your sleep if that is your desire but I must ask you to remove your arm from my person so I may begin to prepare myself for today’s ceremony” 

Yet even as Peter rolled away from him, he could not hesitate but linger by Peter’s side. Pushing his duty to Nova to the front of his mind he dragged himself to the cleaner and began to ready himself. 

Frowning, Garthan strode to Peter’s bedside and ran his hand through Peter's hair before the Nova Force pinged him again reminding of his ceremony for deployment. Almost as if an invisible force was holding his soul hostage, he could not remove his hand from Peter’s head. 

He was Garthan Saal, he existed for Nova Corp and the pound in his heart was his duty to the Nova Directive. Peter Quill was not necessary to serve Nova Corp. 

Peter was not necessary. He was not. 

Without looking back Garthan walked to his deployment and his destiny.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nova Corpsman and a Ravager. Two sides to a different coin but love gets everyone in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This before Guardians of the Galaxsy. Peter Quill is 20 years old and Garthan Saal is 27 years old.
> 
> Mexxa Rien – is not an OC character, she is from the comics books.
> 
> *Star Blaster ships are the personal Nova ships
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them! =)

Time Skip – 1 year 3 months later

 

Corpsman Garthan Saal woke to the battle station alarm and the rocking of his bunk as his ship was hit with blaster fire. He did not hesitate and jumped into action. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, taking every single short cut to his station. The Kree were attacking. 

Explosion after explosion rocked the ship. But he did not stop, only pushing his legs faster. Faster to his station because there were no thoughts in his head, only instinct.

The carrier port was in chaos, fire overtaking the Star Blaster* ships and the sound of screaming could be heard over the blaster fire hitting the ship. 

He was frozen. There was no training for this. There was too much smoke, fire was engulfing every blaster ship. Even the Nova Force was silent, almost heartbroken at the death in the air.

Garthan could only watch the carrier port burn until he was throw forward into the chaos as the ship lurched forward. ‘Move’ he screamed to himself. ‘Move’

Move forward he did. 

Just as he was trained to do, he assessed the situation. Fire had taken the right side of the carrier hanger and with it most of its blaster ships but the left was only being covered by the smoke.

With a voice meant for command he began directing his fellow corpsman to prepare the left ships for departure and the others to contain the fire on the right side. 

Yelling out orders left and right he began to bring order to the battle. The fire was beginning to be pushed back and the ships were being prepared to launch. Each order a step closer to fighting back against the Kree. 

For hours, this continued, for each new task completed, a new problem arose. No matter the complication, Garthan moved one foot in front of the other and solved every problem. He commanded as he was born to and without hesitation saw the battle through until the end.

“Garthan!” Mexxa Rien said as she grabbed his shoulder and shooed off the corpsman he was directing “sit down and rest.” 

“The 42nd and 48th blaster ships are in need of repairs and I must assess if they will be battle worthy when the Kree begin to strike again.” 

She handed him a water rehydrater and replied “All of us are aware of the protocols but you must rest and re-hydrate or you will not be ready when the next Kree strike hits” 

He drank and prepared for the other needed repairs before the battle began again. A battle they would fight to the very end. For Nova Corps demanded it. 

**  
Port leave was a duty awarded to all after a major victory but Garthan saw no need for it. Time away from the battle field was less time to carry out Nova Corp’s orders. 

Yet here he was, sitting at a bar with his fellow corpsman once again. Watching as they drank to their victory. For Nova had prevailed over the Kree Empire and they had helped achieve it. Ever bruise, broken bone and burn was a testament to the hard work they had put in to win against the Kree. 

‘A victory that was there duty’ Garthan could not help but think when in the corner of his eye he saw him, his mind turned blank except one word. ‘Peter.’

His Peter was here. 

As if the galaxy was working against him, Peter’s eyes locked with his and Peter began to smile. A smile so bright it would light up even the heart of a Kree. He could not take his eyes away. He was almost in a trance as Peter began to walk toward, each step tightening his heart. 

Even his lungs were frozen as Peter stopped right in front of him. He could not even take a breath.

“Dance?”

“Yes” Garthan whispered as if enhanced by his mere presence Garthan could not help but agree. For in that moment there was only him and Peter. 

Dance they would. Not even the tiredness in their bones stopped them. For they had found the one they did not even realize they were waiting for.


End file.
